


autumn from home

by jenocentric, luffnoren, sunsbean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, fluff to luff-luffan, jenren duet tease, other dreamies are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenocentric/pseuds/jenocentric, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/pseuds/luffnoren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsbean/pseuds/sunsbean
Summary: "I would die for you, climb the highest mountains,"Renjun continues to sing softly."Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do,"Jeno sings, too.The fall season has started, and so are their promotions. Jeno prefers to spend a cozy morning with his lover than to drink a pumpkin-spiced latte alone.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	autumn from home

Jeno shivers with the cold autumn breeze. He shuffles subtly and feels a soft tickle of hair on his neck. He suddenly feels confused and turns around to see the owner of the said hair. For all he remembers, he fell asleep alone on his bed last night.

His confusion is quickly replaced by a smile when he sees the sleeping face of his lover pressed against his chest. He can't help but to pull said lover even closer, seeking the much needed warmth.

Renjun must've woken up randomly at dawn again and went to Jeno's room as usual. He smiles to himself. The kisses on his cheeks that he felt on his dream wasn't a dream after all.

Jeno's smile widens when he sees how the older furrows his brows as he tries to remove the hand underneath Renjun's head, an indication that he used his hand last night as a pillow. Jeno shakes his head fondly, then places the older's head on the cushion carefully, not wanting to wake him up. 

The air is now a lot colder, considering that the fall season finally came. Hushed conversations were exchanged whenever they spent their nights together as they tried to keep each other warm with their body heat.

Despite the cold, Jeno has naturally warm hands. He has no idea why, but they just exude the right amount of warmth that always delights Renjun, especially when the weather is below 10 degrees... like right now. So to appease Renjun, Jeno sneaks a hand underneath the other's hoodie then proceeds to soothingly rub his back.

"Good morning," Jeno laughs when he hears the other's whine from the sudden contact. Renjun tries to wiggle his way out of Jeno's embrace but fails miserably when the latter has his arms locked around him.

 _"'Hm.. morning,"_ the older mumbles and sighs when he feels a kiss on his forehead. Renjun suddenly springs up on the bed, his eyes doubling in size. "Do we have schedule today?"

Jeno laughs and pulls him back to his arms again. "Relax, we have a few more hours until our manager comes here."

"Hmm... okay," Renjun replies before he sleepily plops back down to Jeno's embrace, making the latter groan. 

"Ouch!" Jeno feigns a strained voice as he stifles his laughter. He couldn't risk waking up Jaemin and Jisung, knowing the two stayed up late yesterday (he knew because he did too).

"Sorry," Renjun says, pressing a short kiss on his chin soundly as an apology before snuggling closer to him once again.

"It's okay," Jeno mumbles and the scent of jasmine wafts through his nose as he buries it to the older's hair.

The lovers stay cuddled for a few minutes. Calm breaths and the buzzing sound of the air conditioner can be heard in the room. Both of them are just enjoying each other's presence. Their lovely morning is disrupted when they suddenly hear a low grumble between them.

Jeno raises his brows. "Someone must be hungry."

"Maybe it's my lion," Renjun snorts, remembering that one episode of NCT Life where Mark said he thought there's a lion inside his tummy that roars whenever it's hungry.

Bashfully, Renjun snuggles on Jeno's chest, whining. "I want to eat but that means I have to cook."

"Do you want me to cook for you then?" Jeno asks, his tone is somewhat teasing.

"Do you want to burn our dorm then?" Renjun retorts, playfully copying his lover's tone before poking his lover's cheeks. He tries to get up but fails when Jeno pulls him back.

"Don't go~," the younger singsongs and tightens his hold to the older. "It's so cold out there, you're gonna freeze." 

"You're so dramatic," Renjun scoffs but feels giddy inside over how Jeno is showing aegyo again despite proclaiming he hates the thing.

"If you want to continue cuddling, you can just say so," he says as he once more basks in the warmth of Jeno's embrace. 

"But you're hungry~" Jeno should sound concerned, but he doesn't, and he even hugs Renjun as tightly as he can.

"Who cares about food? _When we're hungry, love will keep us alive~_ ," Renjun sings along an Eagles' hit while fighting off a chuckle.

"No one would believe you sang that," Jeno chuckles along with his lover. 

"Well, I did," Renjun says gleefully, levelling his nose onto Jeno's, his tiny hands travelling to the latter's chest, drumming his fingers on it softly.

" _I would die for you, climb the highest mountains~,_ " Renjun continues to sing.

 _"Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do~,_ " Jeno sings too, with a smile, then both chuckle with their antics.

Jeno closes his eyes serenely, attempting to catch some more sleep while the older continues to sing, occasionally humming whenever he doesn't know the lyrics. 

Jeno pries his eyes open when he feels Renjun staring at him as if he's sending a message through his gaze and successfully delivers it when Jeno smiles sweetly, pulling the other's hands towards his mouth gently. He proceeds to plant a soft kiss on each of Renjun's hands while looking at him, both of them are communicating using their own language.

"I love you," Jeno breaks the silence before leaning in to seal Renjun's lips with his.

Renjun pulls away in a short moment, with his nose adorably scrunched up and Jeno groans with the attempt. 

"Bathroom first, silly, morning breath," Renjun chuckles as he pulls Jeno along with him. 

Renjun struggles to stand when Jeno keeps on clinging to him, making them fall down in the process.

"Jeno, get up," Renjun whines while biting back his laughter, his lover pouting and grumbling, before standing up.

They start to walk towards their shared bathroom while holding hands, soft giggles are heard from time to time as they keep on bumping into each other. When they finally get inside, they start doing their morning routine. it takes longer than usual with Jeno tickling Renjun at every breathing second. Once done, Jeno is tenderly wiping Renjun's face with a towel while looking deeply into the latter's eyes.

Jeno can't help but to slowly wander his gaze down to Renjun's lips. He then leans in for a kiss but pulls away right before his lips brush against the older. Jeno proceeds to kiss both the corners of Renjun's mouth, then pulls, smiling in content as he pulls away to look at his lover.

But Renjun isn't having any of it. He encircles his arms around Jeno's neck before the other can draw himself back and pulls him closer before diving for another kiss. Jeno kisses him back with just as much fervor, wrapping his arms on his lover's tender waist.

They stayed like that for a few moments, two lips softly grazing with each other, slowly and lazily.

Jeno can still taste the lingering sweetness of Renjun's mouth mixed with the shared toothpaste they used a while ago when he licked his lover's lips. He teasingly pushes his tongue and Renjun opens up graciously following a practiced rhythm.

Jeno's fingers find its way to the smaller's skin, softly caressing them. He definitely loves the soft sounds the older makes in between their kisses. Renjun slowly reaches for Jeno's hair and tugs it before pulling him to deepen their shared kiss. He starts to move his tongue along with his lover's without a rush, both of them content with teasing each other. 

Jeno pulls away for a moment, admiring how Renjun looks after their morning kiss. The older whines at the sudden lost contact but is later replaced with a sigh when he feels his lover peck the side of his lips before starting to trail kisses on his cheeks, down to his jaw, and eventually reaching his neck.

Jeno feels a hand stop him, and he slowly nods his head as he lets out a sigh.

"I know," he says, kissing the smaller's palm instead.

Renjun smiles at him apologetically before kissing the side of his lips again and the mole on the side of his eyes. 

The older firmly puts both of his hands on the younger's shoulders before gently pushing him away, creating a space between them as he slips away from his lover's grasp.

Renjun is supposed to stop. He swears he really is, but Jeno's toned arms displayed from his sleeveless top are too inviting to let pass from their morning heat rush, so he leans forward and did what the evil of him whispered.

"Huang Renjun!" Jeno shouts, and Renjun scurries out of the room fast chuckling.

** __________ **

Chenle thinks he is _definitely_ missing out on something whenever he's away from the dorm. He's comfortable in their house really, since everything he needs was there and the whole kitchen was for him to handle. Besides, he could just call his members over or meet them at the company whenever he feels bored.

But that doesn't mean he _isn't_ quite intrigued to the ordeals of his hyungs. That was why later that day when he saw his Jeno hyung had a bite mark on his arm the moment he entered the practice room, with his Renjun ge following behind, he had trailed the slowly-forming pinkish mark with a stinky eye followed by a smug grin. Well, to who knows what _._

Maybe, _judging_.

**Author's Note:**

> *taps mic* yes hi we just served you our special pancake with spicy hot sauce !
> 
> finally!! we wrote this having 5-minute interval each!! this is clearly self-indulgent bec, we miss noren *sobs* 
> 
> enjoy this as our gift for our 1st month of frienship! until next time! pls leave us ur thoughts 🥺 
> 
> HAPPY FIRST MONTH MGA POKS2!!
> 
> this was intended to promote  from home  so pls stream he he <3


End file.
